Airitech Sah
Age: 50 *'Race: 'Millakkaan *'Caste:' Chaide (peasant; pronounced kah-EE-deh), though actually Etuconaire (pronounced eh-TOO-koh-nah-EER-eh) *'Relatives:' Damara Sah (mother, deceased), King Taranis VI (father), King Malna X (half-brother), Ceridwen (half-brother, deceased), Boann (daughter), Mekite (granddaughter), Brigid (granddaughter), Caer (second wife, deceased), unknown first wife (deceased), Princess Diana (niece) Origin Airitech Sah (pronounced ah-EER-ee-tehk sah) is the illegitimate son of Damara Sah and the former Dylian King Taranis VI, making him the eldest of his father's sons and the hated King Malna's half-brother. According to the laws of Dann, Airitech should have been his father's heir as he was the firstborn son of a ruler. However, he was kept from it because of the prejudices that the Dylian court possesses against any who is a half-breed, which includes Millakkaans. Regardless, Airitech is uninterested in his father's throne, in spite of being his father's favorite son. He is perfectly happy being a farmer, as is the tradition of the Sah clan. Despite Airitech's disinterest, once Malna finds out that Airitech Sah is his half-brother through an adulterous affair between Taranis and Airitech's mother Damara, he sees him as a threat to his claim on power. Airitech escapes Dylia into Cegypt with the help of his niece, Princess Diana and her Druid retainer Cairn (who also happens to be a Cegyptian spy). He brings with him a young woman named Kalari Nehn and would later meet up with his friend Dagiun Net (whom he had taken under his wing as a child). They travel to Cegypt together, hoping to be granted asylum by Pharaoh Machetecht. Personality Airitech Sah is rough around the edges (as farmers tend to be uncouth by nature), but he has a good heart and takes pity on anyone whom he sees as an underdog. A lot of it has to do with the fact that he is a bastard son and children born out of wedlock are generally frowned on in Dann. It is for this reason he allows Dagiun Net to adopt a helpless hatchling named Balor and allows him to come over during very difficult times at his own home (which was quite often). Airitech also has his own family to look after, and has taken in his father to hide him on the Sah farm in order to keep him from his brother's wrath. He is forced to leave his family when his own life is in danger in order to protect them, but mostly for the sake of his daughter Boann (who thinks Airitech is her older cousin - he doesn't tell her that he is actually her father through a woman named Caer; who also happens be the mother of Princess Diana, thus making them half-sisters and Boann would be yet another threat to Malna's claims to the throne if this were to be common knowledge). Airitech truly lives up to his name in more ways than one, for in the Dannish tongue, Airitech Sah means "sturdy heart". Category:Characters Category:One Life Category:Dakkaans Category:Millakkaans Category:Chaide Category:Etuconaire Category:Sah Category:Dakkaan Category:Gastain Category:Heterosexual Category:Dann Category:Dannish Category:Dylia